Package In Tow
by LyraLollygagger
Summary: A small tag to the episode "The Last Thing You Should Do" (3x03). A little scene to show what happened after Auggie and companions made it into that helicopter.


Author's Note: I'm fairly new to Covert Affairs, but have seen every episode…except for last week's episode. It's sitting on my DVR, ready to watch, but I'm waiting for this week's episode to air first so that I can watch them both back-to-back. Crazy, I know.

I don't even remember where the idea to write this came from, but it wouldn't let go. I started watching Covert Affairs because of Chris Gorham, and because he is also my favorite character, it makes sense that this episode was one of my favorites. I love how it showed just how valuable Auggie is to Annie, to Joan and the CIA, and to the pirates and other interested parties. Lena was kind of an idiot, but I thought it was a good episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs or any part of it, and it's probably a good thing that I don't!

* * *

They did it. They made it to the other rooftop successfully, although maybe a little scratched. Auggie felt hands on him and allowed Parker and Wade to help pick him up from where he had landed, facedown on the roof. Gunfire suddenly entered the air, and Auggie ducked instinctively as he was led to what he hoped from cover. He hoped Parker was ducking too, and he tried to make as good an effort as he could to cover her as they moved.

Once they made it to cover, they sat down. Over the sound of the continuing gunfire, Auggie could hear their ride approaching. "They're coming!" The wind from the chopper blades whipped their hair, and Auggie did his best to protect Parker again.

The gunfire died down for a brief moment and then started up again, this time directed at the helicopter instead of them. Now a different type of gunfire could be heard coming from their ride's direction. Suddenly all sounds of firepower ceased. Auggie got up with Parker and Wade as they ran for the helicopter.

Auggie felt hands helping him into the helicopter, then someone guiding him to a seat as they took off. Once seated, he felt around for a safety harness and sensed Parker take a seat next to him on his left. "Strap in!" he called out to both her and Wade. Once he finished securing himself, he helped Parker finish by adjusting her strap.

Across from Parker and to the left a bit, a voice was trying to tell them something over the sound of the chopper blades. "We'll have you all on the USS Carlton in about ten minutes! From there, you'll be getting a ride to Camp Lemonnier in Djibouti!"

"Who are you?" Auggie heard Wade ask from his seat on the right.

"We're the Calvary," the same person answered, with a hint of a smile in their voice. Parker placed her hand on his arm. She was probably trying to determine whether their rescuers were CIA or what exactly, and was getting somewhat spooked out by it. She didn't need to be spooked, and he needed her to realize that. These were the good guys. He placed his hand over hers.

"Anderson?" a voice called out from the front of the helicopter – a different voice this time.

"That's me," Auggie answered the man.

"Uh," the guy faltered for a moment, "Sorry, Sir." He probably didn't expect the blind guy to be CIA. "You have a friend on the radio." He approached Auggie and placed a radio headset into his hands.

Auggie put the headset on and spoke into the radio. "This is Anderson."

Annie's voice came through the headset. "It's Annie." Her voice sounded a little strained. "We have Debbie, she's already out of the country, and she'll meet up with you at the Navy base. Sounds like she's gonna be okay."

Auggie let out a sigh if relief. "Wade and Parker will be glad to hear that."

"I know this is a dumb question right now, but are you guys okay?"

Auggie reached for Parker's hand and found it; held it. She didn't pull away. "Yeah," he said. He smiled. "We're okay."

_fine_

* * *

AN: Please let me know what you think! I'm curious. :-)

(PS, I'm currently looking for a beta for a longer Covert Affairs story. I mostly need another set of eyes to make sure my plot doesn't have any holes in it. For more info, please see my profile page.)


End file.
